Quality time
by IchigoTenchi
Summary: Shizuru just want to spend some quality time with her lover... Shiznat  One-Shot
1. Quality time

**My first Mai HiME Fanfic, please be gentle with me ;D**

**Hope you enjoy my story^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME or any of the characters**

She looked into the side mirror. They were close, to close for her liking. She wiped the sweat away that trickled down her temple with the back of her hand. She sped up, she didn't wanted to get caught from the police car that was chasing her. The adrenaline was rushing through her veins, just a bit more..

" NATSUKI!". She heard the voice of a certain brunette with the soft Kyoto-ben calling her name and felt two pair of arms wrapping around her neck.

"Shizuru what the fu-" "Natsuki language!" Shizuru cut in. "Yeah sorry..." muttered Natsuki under her breath and tried to prey Shizuru from her slender body.

"Natsuki Ikezu.. I just wanted to spend some quality time with my little wolf puppy." pouted the brunette.

"Not now Shizuru, don't you see that I'm busy?" answered the bluenette, going back to her earlier activity...playing video games.

"Ara, Natsuki don't want to spend time with me, she doesen't love me anymore." She let go of her rebel and brought her hands up to her face to cover her smile faking little sobs, but loud enough that Natsuki could hear them. She was sure that her puppy would fall in her trap. _Oh god.. what have I done? _The biker started slightly to panic, she hated to see Shizuru like this and hated it more when she caused it, but what she didn't know was that it was of course all planned by Shizuru. The tea addicted tried to cover her giggles by her hands as Natsuki through the controller on the ground and hugged her brunette goddess. _Ara Ara.. that was fast, my little puppy is so dense sometimes.._

"O-OI Shizuru d-don't cry of course I still love you." she reassured the ex-kaichou while she was blushing.

" But my Natsuki don't want to spend time with me, so she doesn't love me anymore." Shizuru replied to the disstressed girl who was hugging her tightly.

" Of course I want to spend time with you, just don't cry please." the rebel pleaded.

"Ara really?"

"Really." Natsuki answered and planted a soft kiss on top of her girlfriends head.

"Yay!" the Fujino squealed uncharacterlisty and smiled at Natsuki as if nothing had happened.

_WHAT! No tear_s? _She tricked me..again..._

"Mou Shizuru, you tricked me." pouted the cobalt haired one.

"I don't know what you mean my Natsuki.." the Kyoto girl trailed off innocently.

A chrashing sound could be heard of the direction from the television. Both girls looked up to see what caused this sound.

"NOOOO!" Natsuki screamed in horror as she saw that her car in the game had crashed into a tree and because of this accident she was caught by the police and lost the game. She was close to tears as she saw the words "Game over" appearing on the screen of the television.

"Ara Natsuki don't overreact it's just a silly videogame." said Shizuru and tried to comfort her terrified girlfriend.

"Just a game? Just a GAME? I was so close...and now I have to start all over again..." the emerald eyed one said upset by the fact that her girlfriend describing it as "just a game".

For her it was more than just a silly videogame, it was sacred for her, like her precious mayo, ok mayo was more precious but it was almost the same.

"Ara, but my Natsuki said that she would spend quality time with me, she shouldn't go back on her words." the ruby eyed goddess whispered in her lovers ear and nibbling on the earlobe of her girlfriend.

" S-Shizuru you only thinking about "that" you a Perv." Natsuki was blushing on of her cute blushes again, how Shizuru liked to call it.

"As long as I'm Natsuki's pervert it's ok." she replied and moved on to kiss along Natsuki's jaw down to her neck, where shu sucked lightly on it. A moan escaped from Natsuki's lips, encouraging Shizuru to go further.

"Fufufu my naughty little puppy." smirking Shizuru kissed her girlfriend fully on the lips. She pulled the bluenette closer to her and wrapped her arms around the biker's neck once again. The kiss was becoming more passionate by every second that passed. Natsuki partened Shizuru's lips with her tongue and began exploring every inch of her lovers mouth, that she knows so well. They let go of eachothers lips, because of the need of oxygen, panting lightly. The videogame long forgotten the biker sliped one arm under the ex-kaichou's legs and the other under Shizuru's back lifting her up from the livingroom ground. She stood up and carried her girlfriend to their bedroom. Natsuki quickly reached their bed and layed Shizuru careful on it and began kissing her neck down to Shizuru's colarbone she sucked and bite on it.

" Ara, my Natsuki seems so eager today, had she been drinking again?"asked Shizuru smirking but letting out a little gasp when her little puppy bite down a little harder.

" S-Shut up woman! That incident was embarassing enough don't mention it." the bluenette replied embarrassed once again as she recalled what had happened few weeks ago...

**~Flashback~**

Fujino Shizuru was having a tea ceremony along with her mother in the Fujino estate.

She and Natsuki were having a little break from their work and decided to go vistit Shizurus's parents. Natsuki was out with Nao, Mai, Midori, Chie and the other having fun in some kind of karaokebar.

"Ara, how have been things with Natsuki-chin?" Shizuru's mother asked her daughter taking a sip from her tea.

"Ara, just fine mother, she is just like a cute puppy." Shizuru spoke smiling taking a sip from her own tea as well.

Just a few moments later, no one other than Kuga Natsuki stormed into the room and launched herself at the Kyoto girl kissing her senseless.

"Ara, how nice to see you enjoying yourself with my daughter Natsuki-chin." the older Fujino said amused. _Oh crap._ Was the only thought of the bluenette. She let go of Shizuru, who was grinning like a lovestuck idiot...

"F-Fujino-san, I-I didn't know you were here t-too." the now sober biker replied blushing furiously. The end of this event was a teasing Fujino mother, a embarrased Natsuki and a happy Shizuru.

**~ End Flashback~**

A shudder creeped Natsuki by the thought of the memories, what happended in the Fujino estate.

"It seems that my Natsuki is destracted again, but that's no problem I'll fix it." The tea adiccted covered her lovers lipd with her own and kisseed her passionatly. Natsuki snapped out from her own little world an began kissing her girlfriend back, opening the buttons from Shizuru's blouse. She slid the peace of clothe from the brunette's shoulders an tossed it to the ground. Shizuru could feel the desire bulding up in her core by every second that passed. Shizuru threw her arms around the bikers neck, as Natsuki returned in kissing, sucking and licking the neck of Shizuru while unbuttening her lovers pants and stripping them down an tossing them careless on the ground. Shizuru let out a low moan escaping from her throat caused by Natsukis antics. She slid her hands under Natsuki's Shirt drowing circles around the younger girls navel. Natsuki gasps lightly by Shizuru's gentle touch, smiling briefly at her lover before proceeding with her task.

She continued kissing the older girl further down unclapsing the lacy bra of her lover. She took one of the errected nipple in her mouth carassing it with her toung and massaging the other breast with her hand.

"Na-tsu-ki..." Shizuru moened arching her back in the process. While she was busy with her her girlfriends breasts, Shizuru managed to free Natsuki from her shirt. Leaving Shizuru's chest and trailing kisses down Shizuru'S body until her panties were in the way. She hooked her fingers under mentioned peace of clothing and pulled them down exposing her lovers womenhood. Natsuki looked hungrily in Shizuru's crimson orbs asking for permission. The tea addicted women smiled at her lover an nodded her head slightly. Natsuki could feel Shizuru's body tremble in anticipation. The bluenette bend down again and started to lick Shinzuru's wet center. Shizuru moended due the softness and the pleasure Natsuki was giving her with her tongue.

"Ara, Natsuki f-faster." she begged. Natsuki fastened and daepened her licks. She felt her lover's walls contracting around her tongue and pulled back just to enter Shizuru's heated core with two of her fingers. A loud moan escaped Shizuru's throat by this action and she clawed her nails in Natsukis back. Natsuki hissed quitly in pain. She thrusted her fingers into Shizuru's body several times until her girlfriend cried her name in pure bliss as she came. The emerald eyed one removed her fingers from her heavily panting lover an placed a soft kiss on her lips. She layed herself neyt to Shizuru and embraced her waist.

"T-That was...amazing." Shizuru said still panting slightly an recovering from their "activity".

"Mhmm..." was Natsukis reply as she nuzzled Shizuru's neck. _Now I can fully concentrate on my game again. _

"Ara...is Natsuki ready for her turn?" the crimson eyed one asked smirking, flipping herself on her lover and straddling her waist.

"Uh.." Natsuki replied uneasy she just wanted to finish her game, but she had hit the "horny button" of her girlfriend.

That was going to be a loooong day...

~End~


	2. Omake

**Here is a little Omake for my story^^**

**Hope you like it ;D**

* * *

**Natsuki:** *playing her game again* Just a little more..

**Shizuru:** *sneaks behind Natsuki* NATSUKI!

**Natsuki:** *startled* Noo not again.. *puts her game on pause*_ Haa I win _*thinks*

**Shizuru:** Natsuki you always playing games it's unhealthy let's go out *smiles an turns off the console*

**Natsuki: ***twitches with eye and bagan to cry* NOOOOO *runs to the console and clutchs it* WHY SHIZURU, WHY?

**Shizuru:** *smiles* Now we can go out my dear little puppy *drags a crying Natsuki out*

* * *

**Yeah that's it guys, please R&R^^**


End file.
